The Taste Of Coffee
by Monkey D. Anea
Summary: "Why are you staring at me, Mugiwara-ya?" Law demands as Luffy looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and his lips jutting out in a pout, confusion shining in his dark eyes. "I want to kiss you," Luffy says slowly, causing Law's eyes to widen and his heart to skip as the teen continues, "and I don't know why."


_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous" - Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

Currently, the Straw Hats' plus Law are docked in an island. The problem, however, is that the Straw Hats' and a strange island don't exactly mix well, especially when the captain is a rubber madman who decided that an island named _'Love Boat'_ sounded like, in his words _, 'A super awesome adventure!'_.

This is how Law ended up in a pub with couples sucking face all around him and Straw Hat sitting beside him eating -rather what Law considers devouring- heart shaped pieces of meat and cake.

Heart frames surround pictures which hang on the heart painted walls with (surprise! Surprise!) couples being all lovey-dovey in them.

The main wooden counter has hearts carved in it while the seats have pink and red plastic hearts hanging on them. Straw Hat picked an island which apparently is Valentine's Day every day, and they celebrate the actual Valentine's Day like peace on earth was declared.

Even the coffee Law ordered had heart shaped foam in it which Law quickly destroyed with his pink heart decorated spoon. The Surgeon of Death feels like strangling his idiotic temporary ally more than usual, and that's saying something, considering the many other things that Straw Hat does.

Law picks up the red mug with hearts on it, steam rising from the coffee in waves over his face like a fog. He narrows his eyes from over the rim of the cup to the nuisance he calls an ally staring at him unblinkingly.

"Why are you staring at me, Mugiwara-ya?" Law demands as Luffy looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and his lips jutting out in a pout, confusion shining in his dark eyes.

"I want to kiss you," Luffy says slowly, causing Law's eyes to widen and his heart to skip as the teen continues, "and I don't know why." Law blinks, shock wearing off as he calms his thundering heart. Meanwhile, Luffy looks at him in frustration, confusion still clear in his eyes which look darker than anything in this pink distorted lighting cast from the plastic heart shielded light bulb.

Law scoffs at Luffy, hand clenching and unclenching under the table before he speaks, relaxing his hand and reaching for his mug. "Stop joking, Mugiwara-ya." He says, while taking a sip of his coffee (hoping that the oblivious teen doesn't notice his shaking hand). Luffy frowns and moves closer, leaning over the table.

His face is now right in front of Law's and his breath ghosts over Law's lips. The surgeon has to lean back with a scowl beginning to form on his face while he internally curses the fact that he can't reach his nodachi. Sadly, he had decided to leave it leaning against their booth like seat, with the stupid heart coverings which are actually really comfortable, the only downside being the hearts.

"Stop it." Law narrows his eyes, a frown pulling his lips but not taking any charm away from his handsome face which seems to draw attention everywhere, except for Boa Hancock, which he doesn't mind. (Shachi, who had seen his captain glaring at the beautiful women can account for this. He wasn't glaring at the women because she wasn't attracted to him. Though, the Snake Empress isn't known to show attraction to any man. He was glaring at the women because she was attracted to Straw Hat.)

"You stop." Luffy pouts as Law frowns, his patience running thin at the teen's antics.

Luffy moves closer once again, this time putting his hand on the surgeons thigh. Law freezes at the contact, feeling the warm hand inches away- but quickly turns his head, causing Luffy to kiss his cheek instead. It leaves a wet feeling on his face.

Law's heart began thumping wildly against his chest while Luffy frowns in annoyance, but still doesn't move. The hand feels really warm on his thigh right now and- Law swallows and begins trying to shift away, vaguely aware of the slight warmth staining his face.

"Stop moving!" Luffy snaps at the surgeon who quickly grits his teeth at being told what to do. He scowls and begins to push the other's face away with his hand, hearts erratic beats never stopping.

(The fact that the other couples are watching them with smiles, grins and a few _Wait for its_ doesn't occur to the two as they practically wrestle in their booth like seat).

"Stop trying to kiss me, baka!"

"Let me kiss you, Torao!" Luffy grumbles against his hand as Law clenches his teeth and hopes that hand doesn't move any closer, or he's going to have to dismember this moron out of embarrassment and for punishment. Though he might still do that anyway; these hearts really piss him off.

"Mugiwara-ya, get your lips off me before I -!" Lips press against Law's, making him freeze. Luffy's un(welcome) tongue delves deeper into his mouth, tasting the coffee the dark surgeon had earlier, tracing the roof of the other's mouth and almost drawing a moan. The kiss, all in all, is sloppy but hot like Luffy in all accounts and flaws.

"Mmmph!" Luffy's tongue clashes against Law's, letting a muffled moan to (finally) leave the tattooed surgeon's lips. His eyes are becoming half lidded and a blush is spread across his face, his tongue playing back while his hands, which previously tried to push Luffy off, relaxed as he responds to the open mouth kiss.

The other couples coo with _Awww's_ in the background before quickly sticking their tongues down each other's throats yet again.

* * *

When Nami, Usopp, and Robin go to find the two captains, they expected the pub they left the two supernova at to be destroyed. Either because of Luffy being Luffy, or Smoker chasing Luffy and Law through town with floating headless bodies screaming and Marines flying through the air.

What they didn't expect was for Luffy and Law to be making out like the other couples surrounding them, quite heavily at that. (Usopp's 97% positive that he just seen his captain's hand delve past a belt and - oh wow that's got to scar him for life now.)

Robin chuckles quietly beside the shocked Nami and scarred Usopp. "I guess what they say about this island is true." It was silent until the words sunk in, then the whole island finally noticed the few strangers who aren't sucking face or in love hotels (seriously?) but quickly went back to their lovers.

"Ehhhhh?!"


End file.
